Pure Desire
by Chocoholic Princess
Summary: Itachi and Sakura show just how much they missed each other after the Uchiha returns from his mission. ItaSaku lemon-y goodness! I guarantee you won't be disappointed! Itachi and Sakura await you inside...


Hello there! Chocoholic Princess here! This is my first fic for Naruto and my first M-rated one...I'm super nervous about it! Thanks to my Beta for helping me with this, I could not have done it without her!

Please enjoy, and reviews would be much appreciated! (Be gentle...pleaaaase) This fic was written to test my lemon-writing skills, thus I had no idea for a plot. Let's just say Itachi came back from a mission ;) This is pure smut here. But this fic comes with its secrets, and those whom I am close to on fanfiction know about them.

Have fun!

CP x

* * *

The door to the bedroom suddenly burst open and Itachi and I stumbled in, hungrily ravaging each others' mouths. His hands roamed my body and it was as if we hadn't even seen each other for months, maybe even years, though it had only been two weeks.

I entangled my fingers in his silky locks, pulling out his hair tie. I always did love it when his hair was down; he was so attractive. Just the thought made the butterflies in my stomach even worse.

"Itachi..." I breathed against his lips.

My lover chuckled deeply as he broke the kiss. "I love it when you whisper my name like that…but I love it more when you scream it to the heavens."

Almost instantaneously, his lips were back on mine and I couldn't help but let out a moan at his words.

We clumsily made our way to the double bed in the room. I was glad I wouldn't have to sleep there alone now Itachi was back from his mission. But I questioned myself; how much sleep would I actually get now he was here? He seemed to have an insatiable sexual appetite…

I blushed at the thought.

I fell backwards onto the bed with the Uchiha on top of me, where he proceeded to attack my neck with his lips. My eyes slid shut as I felt him gently bite my skin and then use his tongue to soothe the pain.

"I missed you," he groaned, his hand coming up to brush my hair away from my face.

"I missed you too. So much."

Itachi smirked "I missed your body the most. The way you'd moan out my name whenever I touched you…"

He nuzzled my neck, dragging his hand back down over my chest and to my hips.

"I missed how you'd beg for me to stop whenever I teased you. But most of all, I missed how wet you'd get from the simplest touch."

Itachi's hand moved back to squeeze my breast, and I couldn't help but let out a loud moan as he proceeded to give me a love bite.

He chuckled deeply in my ear "You're so responsive; I always loved that about you."

I grabbed his head and smashed our lips together, feeling his tongue snake into my mouth and begin to dance with my own. His hand slowly pulled down the zipper of my jacket and I shrugged it off as best I could.

Itachi broke the kiss and proceeded to rid me of my top, leaving me in just my bra and pants. "Hmmm…I quite like this view. But I'd like it better if you were completely bare before me, writhing around in pleasure. _That_ I would like very much."

I shivered at his words; my heart beating faster as he practically ripped off my bra and gently lapped at my left nipple with his tongue. I panted, my eyebrows scrunching together "Itachiiii…why do you…do this…"

My body was heating up very fast. However his husky voice just made it considerably worse.

"Because I like to see you squirm," he mumbled, latching back onto my nipple and dragging his teeth over it, ever so slowly…

I mewled out, gritting my teeth. The slightest touch and I was being driven insane!

A chuckle came from the male before me. "Calm down…we have the rest of the night…"

Itachi kissed his way down my stomach, stopping just before my trousers. His fingers unbuttoned them and he slid them down my legs, throwing them to the floor. I was now clad in a pair of cute, pale pink panties. The colour matched my blush perfectly.

Itachi chuckled once again and crawled back up my body to plant his lips firmly on my own. After a moment though, I broke away.

"Itachi…this isn't fair, y'know!"

"What isn't?"

"You're still fully clothed!" I pouted as I began to tug at his shirt. Without hesitation, Itachi whipped off his shirt, exposing his incredibly muscular chest. My inner fangirl practically drooled at the sight. I opened my mouth to speak, but Itachi took the opportunity to place his lips upon mine once again, his tongue sneaking into my mouth.

Unable to resist, I ran my hands down his chest. The feel of his bare skin and toned muscles was enough to make me shudder with delight, especially knowing what was to come. I felt Itachi smirk against my lips as his hand trailed down my body, pinching my nipple, before rubbing my hip and sneaking down into my panties…

My eyes suddenly shot open when Itachi slid a finger into me and I broke the kiss to let out a gasp. It felt…incredible…and we'd only just started.

 _What was wrong with me today?_

"You're already so incredibly wet, Sakura. Does my touch really get you so… _riled_?"

"It..Itaaaah…" I whined and began to pant as he very slowly, _very teasingly,_ slid his finger back out.

And in.

And out.

And in.

 _That TEASE!_

"S-Stop…"

"What?" Itachi raised his eyebrow, smirking. "You want me to stop? If you insist."

He moved to withdraw himself from me, but I grabbed his wrist firmly with a glare "Itachi…don't you _dare_. You know what I meant…"

"I don't believe I do, Sakura. Tell me, what _do_ you mean?"

"I…" I started to blush once again. "I want you to stop teasing me and make me _cum_ damn it!"

Itachi grinned widely. "Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…"

Without warning, he plunged his middle and pointer fingers into me and my back arched off the bed at the very feeling that shot throughout my body. It made my toes curl in delight.

I groaned as I felt him increase his speed, my eyes practically rolling to the back of my head. My cheeks were flushing and the heat was building...

…and building…

Until finally…

Itachi removed his fingers and smirked down at me, eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

I glared up at him in frustration "Itachi…just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

He didn't reply.

Smirk still present, he kissed his way down my body and slowly, very slowly, my frustration began to fade.

Sadly though, the heat in my lower stomach did not.

"Itachi! Damn it! Stop teasing...please..." I pouted as Itachi slid my panties down my legs, tossing them carelessly to the side.

Yet again, my plea fell on deaf ears as the lips of my lover now caressed my thighs. His hands kept my legs spread as his tongue trailed patterns, all the while avoiding the spot I so desperately wanted him to touch.

I could feel his tongue drag closer and closer to my sacred area, and the fact he was deliberately avoiding it was driving me absolutely _insane!_

"Sakura…" came his smooth voice.

I whimpered in reply

"Let me show you just how much I missed you."

And with those words, he stopped teasing me and I immediately felt his mouth in exactly the place I wanted it to be. I threw my head back and let out a sharp gasp as his tongue now licked inside my folds. It felt _incredible._ My hips started to buck into his.

"Oh god…Itachi…"

My left hand found its way to his head, urging him to keep going as my fingers entangled themselves in his silky hair. The feeling inside me was building up once more and Itachi began to lick faster, suddenly inserting a finger into me.

The combination of both was too much and I let out a loud moan as I reached the edge, my muscles relaxing as my lover lapped at my juices. I caught my breath as best I could.

"Itachi…that was…" I panted, running a hand through my hair, which was slightly damp with perspiration.

"Wonderful?" He offered with a chuckle "Amazing? _Orgasmic_?"

I blushed deeply as he smirked at me "What do you expect? I'm a skilled shinobi _and_ lover, Sakura. I thought you knew that by now."

Itachi sat up and I moved to unbutton his trousers. I could clearly see his prominent erection through them, and I bit my lip at the images suddenly invading my imagination. My shaky hands finally slid his trousers down and the Uchiha in front of me discarded them completely, along with his own underwear.

Our lips connected again as I fell onto my back and pulled him down on top of me. My breasts were pressed flush against his chest as our tongues ravaged each others' mouths. Things were definitely heating up and I was in anticipation of what was yet to come…

I moaned into his mouth as my hands ran down his chest again, over his hips and gently grabbed his erection, running my thumb over the head teasingly. In response, Itachi let out a _deliciously low_ moan.

" _Now_ who's the tease?" He breathed against my lips and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I breathed, performing the same action. This time, the head oozed with precum and I felt Itachi shudder. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from making any further movements, and pinned both wrists to the bed.

Unexpectedly, his hips grinded hard into mine and I felt just how hard he really was. I couldn't help but cry out at the sudden jolt of electricity down my spine. I was getting desperate for release and his teasing was not helping at all.

" _Sakura…"_ Itachi aligned his hips with mine as he whispered against my lips.

" _I will make you scream my name so loud that the entire street knows just who is pounding into you so deliciously…"_

He pushed his entire length into me, making me inhale sharply at the sudden intrusion.

 _It felt so damn amazing…_

"Ohhh…yes…" I breathed, my eyes clouding over with lust.

Itachi panted fast and it looked as though he was hanging on to whatever self-control he had left.

"I've been waiting so long for this…" He growled into my ear, moving his hips slowly.

 _Too slowly…_

"To hear you moan my name…" His hand squeezed my right breast, while his other gripped my hip so hard I was sure it would leave marks.

"To feel how _tight_ you are…" Itachi picked up the pace a little, making me let out a string of mewls.

"…To know that you're all mine as you beg for me to bring you to release."

And with that one sentence, Itachi thrust into me hard and fast. I moaned loudly, my hips instinctively bucking up to meet his as he panted.

"Itachi…please…" I threw my head back, chest heaving "Harder."

I heard him chuckle, before suddenly ramming into me more, hitting just the right spot inside of me that had me almost _screaming_ with pleasure.

The feeling was almost indescribable. It made me realise just how much I truly missed Itachi. I hated how his missions seemed to last so long.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him even closer to me so that our chests were touching. Tiny beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead with the heat, but that didn't stop us.

"Mmmm…k-keep going…" I mumbled in a daze as the Uchiha slightly pulled back from me. His tongue licked at my left nipple, hands now planted firmly on my waist. My own hands were clawing at his back and I knew in the morning there would be marks. I was far too preoccupied to care, however.

Itachi started to move even faster and I knew if he kept it up I would reach my peak in no time.

Suddenly, he flipped our positions so that I was straddling him. He looked up at me with half-lidded eyes and a cocky smirk as he lifted me off his member. I glared down at him.

"What are you playing at!"

"Now now, Sakura. No need to get frustrated." His firm grip on my hips kept me from sinking down onto him and as much as I desperately tried to, I could not prevail.

"Itachi, damn it, if you don't make love to me right _now_ you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

He didn't seem remotely bothered at all, instead continued to smirk. "Beg for me, Sakura. Tell me how much you want this…"

"Itachi!" I whined. This was incredibly frustrating indeed…

"Y-You know how much I want this! You know how much I have since you left in the first place, just let me fucking _ride you!"_ I screamed

He let out a loud laugh and suddenly pushed me down onto his thick member, making me cry out with surprise. Keeping his hands on my hips, he helped me to ride him.

This was always my favourite position and I could tell it appealed to Itachi too, considering how much he groaned whenever we made love like this.

"Sakura…you're so beautiful..." He gazed up at me as I raked my nails down his chest, though not quite hard enough to leave any permanent marks.

The feel of his length hitting my g-spot made me moan continuously and with a few more hard thrusts, stars exploded behind my eyes and I screamed out his name, panting hard as I rode out my orgasm. Itachi grunted and sped up his thrusting, slamming me down onto his erection for a final time, keeping me rooted in place.

"S-Sakuraaa…" He moaned, and released his essence into me. I shivered at the feeling and collapsed onto his chest, completely spent.

Itachi brushed my hair behind my ear, kissing the top of my head.

"There's only one woman who could make me moan like that, my love."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I finally moved to lie next to him, gasping as I felt him pull out.

"Sakura…you know what might happen, right?" he whispered, holding me close. One of his hands rested gently on my lower stomach, thumb caressing it slowly.

"I know, Itachi." A tired smile made its way onto my face as I rested my own hand on top of his, pecking his lips lightly.

"And I would be honoured to bear your child."

* * *

Please review! Eeeek!


End file.
